


Sharing the Pain

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ellen have much more in common than either of them would have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> The fic also makes reference to Kara/Sam, Kara/Lee, Bill/Saul, Ellen/Saul.

It's raining again on New Caprica and Ellen's the last one in the bar, her foot propped up against a dirty crate, drinking sourmash. It's painful to drink, but gets the job done.

The door opens behind her and she shivers, pulling her green fatigues jacket around her chest. She feels like she hasn't been warm for weeks.

"Place is pretty dead." The voice is familiar and she smiles. 

Ellen glances over her shoulder and raises the tin cup. "Bottoms up, baby." She nudges the chair and tilts her head in invitation.

"You alone?" He takes a hesitant step forward. Such a mama's boy.

"Not anymore." A slow smile creeps across her face as he folds his long frame into a wooden chair.

"You got more of that?" He gestures to her cup. 

"Take mine. I like to share." She leans forward and pushes the cup across the metal table, letting her jacket fall open. It's warm now.

He appraises her and gives an easy smile. Most men falter or stutter, but she imagines that Sam Anders has had plenty of men and women falling at his feet. 

"Where's your husband?" He raises an eyebrow and takes a drink.

"Same place as your wife, I'd guess. On Galactica. Always some frakking emergency." She rolls her eyes and focuses on his lips.

"Touche," he says and raises the cup to her. 

***

An hour later, Ellen has her hands shoved inside Sam's pants, stroking him as he fondles her breasts. It's been too long since she's had another man in her bed. Her promise to Saul doesn't count if he's broken his. He never left the Fleet and that means the deal's off.

Sam is long and hard and all she can think about his getting him inside her. With a sharp tug, she yanks open her pants and slides her legs out as Sam's fingers find her clit. She moans, eyes closing and legs falling apart. She's slick and wet and his mouth finds her center. He's licking and touching until she comes, hard and loud, bucking against his mouth. 

With a wicked grin, she pulls him towards her, tonguing his mouth before she strips off his shirt. She wants to see him frak her, get off on the hardened muscles, remember it.

Sam leans over her, nipping her neck, grinning when she pulls him down onto her. "Let's go, pyramid boy. Frak me." 

His cock fills her in one stroke and she gasps, digging her nails into his back. She never hides her conquests, doesn't give a frak if he gets caught. She just wants to forget.

Sam fraks her fast and hard, groaning and coming with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Rolling to the side, he pants, body coated in sweat. Ellen draws a deep breath and sits, done, her back turned while his breathing calms. She takes a long drink, thumb sliding over the scratches on the cup while the rest of her is still. 

As the tingling in her body fades, she feels the bed move and the rustle of Sam's clothes. She never turns and he never speaks. The door opens and cold air sweeps across her naked back. She drags the blanket over her chilled body and sleeps.

***

The next night, Ellen stays in, bundled beneath her blanket awaiting Saul’s return. A soft tapping at her door rouses her as she dozes.

“Come in,” she calls, smoothing her hair.

The door nudges open and Sam peeks in. “Sorry. Can I come in?”

 _Oh, frak_ , she thinks. Not guilt. Please. She can’t really take it right now.

“Hey, did you hear? Looks like Adama’s keeping them for another day. Some important mission or some shit.” 

“Figures.” She hadn’t heard, but she covers with a smile and a shake of her head. “Wanna have a drink?” She leans over the opposite side of the bed for Saul’s cup and fills it without waiting for Sam to answer. Small talk between them is going to be too awkward, so she slams back the rest of her drink and re-pours.

“Have a seat, Sam. Looks like you’re going to be here a while.” She lets the anticipation of pleasure light her smile. Tomorrow she’ll deal with Saul.

“Yeah, thanks.” He seems more unsure and she frowns a little. 

“Never cheated before, Sam? Don’t tell me that superstar Samuel T. Anders never frakked around on anyone?” Ellen’s tone drips with doubt. 

“Yeah, back when I wasn’t serious.” He looks to say something else, but thinks better of it. 

“Don’t worry about it, Sam. Your wife doesn’t.” Ellen takes another drink when he winces, happy to inflict her pain onto someone else. 

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder.” Sam downs the rest of his drink and holds out the cup.

“The lies don’t protect anybody, Sam. Especially you. Saul knows me. We’ve done this dance for years.” Ellen fills his cup and tops off her own. 

“And that’s good enough? Don’t you want more?” He sips slowly this time, measuring his drink as he measures his marriage.

“Always wanted more, Sam. The Fleet owns them. That’s the thing you don’t seem to understand. For twenty-five years, I’ve chased Saul and he’s chased me and Bill Adama always wins.” It’s been a long time since she said that out loud and she drops her eyes when they suddenly sting. _Frak._

“I thought things would be different when we landed on New Caprica.” Sam’s voice is soft, pensive. “But she never resigned her commission, has a hundred reasons to be off-planet. It’s bullshit if you ask me.”

Ellen snorts. “Those hundred reasons all have one name, Sam. Adama. And I’m not talking about Bill.” 

Sam stiffens at her words, face scowling and hurt. It can’t have been a surprise, she thinks, and then suddenly realizes maybe it is. “Are you telling me you didn’t know? Kara and Saul are cut from the same cloth, devoted to the Adama’s and frak everyone else. You accept that, and maybe you’ve got a shot. Pretend, well, you see where pretending has gotten you.” 

Sam doesn’t look at her, just stares at the ground, his face twisted up. 

After a long minute, Ellen begins to laugh. “Look at us two sadsacks. Come on, Sam! Let’s have some fun.” 

Ellen springs up out of her rack and approaches Sam where he sits on a blue and gold footlocker. His cup, when she looks into it, is still half full. She takes the cup from his hands and drinks some, pooling it in her mouth before she tips his head up and kisses him. When he opens his mouth to her, she lets the booze drizzle in, making him jerk forward, clasping his lips to hers to keep it from spilling out. 

He swallows and keeps kissing her, running his hands over her body, stripping her clothes as she strips his. They’re less drunk this time and a fluttering sense of strangeness moves through Ellen. She can’t remember the last time she’s frakked someone mostly sober. Her skin feels alive with his touch, his breath heated and mouth wet on her skin. She feels alive as he grips her arms and pushes her back to the bed. 

Spread out on the rough cot, she watches him undress, his eyes still distant, a hardness around his mouth as he seems to work things out for himself. When he’s finally nude, his cock is half-hard, and she reaches out to take him in hand. She strokes over the silky skin and sits up, licking along the slit and around the head before taking him into her mouth. He tastes delicious, salty, like a man should, and she revels in the feel of him on her tongue. 

Sam wraps his fingers into her hair and pushes himself deeper into her throat. She takes him, encouraging him to fuck her mouth, use her, be used by her. She reaches around and squeezes his ass, sliding a nail over his asshole and down to graze his balls. He gasps and tightens his grip, moving his hips faster. He’s close and she wants to taste him, swallow him down. 

Ellen makes a low sound in her throat, rumbling as her hand and mouth work in tandem, stroking and sucking faster and faster until Sam gasps and moans, stiffening, fingers digging into her hair. 

“Oh, gods, Ellen,” he pants. She licks him clean and pulls him to sit beside her. His eyes are glazed and he gives her a boyish smile. “That was amazing.”

Ellen just grins and reaches for the bottle again. “Practice makes perfect, pyramid boy. You know how that works.”

“Well, that was pretty frakking perfect.” He’s relaxing now and Ellen feels the strange need for him to stay. Before she can think much about it, he lifts her chin and kisses her. Not a frantic, I-want-to-frak-you kiss, but something altogether different and unexpected. She pulls back, covers with a laugh, and drinks. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Sam. This doesn’t mean anything.”

Sam laughs, too, surprising her again. “I guess not.” He drinks from her cup. “But I would like to frak you. Just give me a minute to recover from that.” He nuzzles her neck, fingers sliding along her belly to the curls between her legs. 

Ellen chuckles. “Well, don’t let me stop you then.” She lies back to spread her legs, savoring his slowness, the way he licks the insides of her thighs, the slow trail of wetness to her core, the flick of his tongue on her clit. She loses herself in it, still half-sober, still so aware, and weirdly okay.

***

When morning arrives, she wakes disoriented, and then immediately annoyed. Sam is lying next to her, snoring softly. Ellen nudges him with her knee. “Let’s go, pyramid boy, you need to get home.” She pushes at his back, trying to remember why this seemed okay a couple of hours ago. Outside her tent, she hears the rustling and chatter of early morning.

Sam groan. “All right, give me a minute.” He stretches, in no particular hurry, and sits up to run his fingers through his hair. “Man, was I tired.” When he stands, Ellen gets a great view of his ass and his dick, hard like she’d expect. It makes her want to frak him all over again, but she drags her eyes away. Saul’s coming back today, and so is Sam’s wife. 

“Thanks for keeping me company, Sam.” Ellen doesn’t feel particularly mean right now and she just smiles at him, liking him more than she really wants to. He’s sweet.

“Pleasure was mine, Ellen.” Sam slips on his clothes and steps towards her, touching her hip with his palm and dropping a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see you ‘round.”

“See you ‘round, pyramid boy. Next assignment, feel free to look me up.” A thrill runs through her at the words that unexpectedly pop out of her mouth. It’s been a decade at least since she’s had a full-on affair. 

Sam smiles, a little shy. “Not sure I could stay away.” And then he is gone and Ellen has a stupid grin on her face. 

Life on New Caprica just become _very_ interesting.


End file.
